Orchestra of Death
by NEVERBACKDOWN7727
Summary: None shall live. None shall learn of this forever kept secret. The Orchestra of Death will consume your soul


Orchestra of Death

**A/N: I haven't updated any of my stories, because**

**1: I lost my password**

**3: I lost inspiration**

**4: I skipped 2, even though that joke is old already :P**

**For this story, there will be death….. Lots of it… So it's going to start off at M rating...**

That day... It all went to hell, on that day. On this particular day, the sonic gang had gone to a concert, and it was a big one.

It was the last concert of one of the biggest metal bands ever, (insert band name here), and there was no way in hell that the guys were missing this, even if they had the girls with them.

In the group, were Sonic, Amy, Rouge, Knuckles, Silver, Shadow, and Blaze. Silver, Shadow, Rouge, and Blaze went off on their own. Being best friends, Knuckles and Sonic stayed together, along with Amy. Tails and Cream didn't come, since they were too young to attend.

"Sonic, do we HAVE to be here?" Amy asked, desperately trying to get out of the hell-hole of sweaty, depressed, men. She never liked tight spaces, and the extras weren't helping the situation.

"Rose, just shut up, and enjoy, the epic-ness, that is (insert band name here)," Knuckles told her, trying to get in the mood for the upcoming night.

The band was setting up and preparing to play their first song, making the audience restless, and loud. The air was hot, and humid, from the sweat and body heat radiating off of the people in the building.

"Amy, listen, just let us hang around for a few songs, please?" Sonic asked his little Rose, trying just as hard to stay in the concert, "I promise that you will enjoy yourself, even you listen to this music."

"I know Sonic, but I don't like the feeling of being, closed in," She answered, starting to get panic-y, with the people bumping into her and such.

"Just try to enjoy yourself, this is their last concert ever, and we haven't been to one!" Sonic told her. This got her to shut up, for some weird reason, and be quiet the rest of the time.

"People of Mobius!" the lead singer yelled into the microphone, "We are here to raise hell tonight, please, help us with our goal,"

This wasn't their usual concert greeting, but the crowd went with it anyways, since they were too pumped to notice anything.

First, came the drums, pounding the beats into everyone's heart, hypnotizing them, so to speak.

Then, came the guitar, breaking into a fast, heavy, riff, making a, screech, type of sound. The screeching hurt everyone's ears, but they just kept on cheering, as if they don't care about any bodily damage happening to them.

The singer, then, started to chant something, something un-intelligible to everyone in the crowd. They were confused as hell, but they did not stop cheering, acting like puppets, playing into the ventriloquist's hand.

Then, a scream was heard. Everyone assumed the scream was from the singer, but then they realized that he was still chanting.

That's when everyone started to notice what was going on.

Another scream was heard, then another. Something was going on with this concert, but nobody knew what to do, everyone started to freak. Everyone started to head for the exits, but nobody could get through, everyone was congested into the concert area.

A huge beam of light erupted from the ground, red/yellow in color. It engulfed the entire audience, and everyone started to scream at the top of their lungs.

During all of this, the Sonic gang had re-grouped and was freaking out as well.

"Guys, what's going on?" Amy asked, being the most scared out of all of them.

"Rose, shut up, and let's get out of here, there has to be an exit somewhere," Shadow yelled, trying to take charge of the situation. The looked for every possible exit, but none of them were open.

"Shadow, what do we do?" Sonic asked, looking to the eldest for help in the situation. During all of this, the music kept going on, getting louder, heavier, and more aggressive.

Then, a huge hole was created, as if out of nowhere, swallowing up some of the spectators. Out of the hole, came one of the most disgusting, distorted, and foul smelling creature ever to have existed. It screeched an in-human screech, and moved like something not of this world. It reached out and grabbed some more spectators, and ripped them to shreds, blood spurting everywhere.

"Fuck, fuck, FUCK!" Knuckles yelled, being one of the closest to the beast. They all started running away from the monster, trying to shove others to save their own lives.

"Hurry, get to an exit, run as fast as you can!" Shadow instructed, again, trying to take charge of an impossible situation. More screams, and more blood came from the monsters direction. The sky started to turn red, clouds covering the sky, making it darker.

More monsters came from the hole, making a total of 16, each slaughtering more than their fair share of people. The building started to collapse, fires were started, and people were burning, slashed, or being crushed by debris. It was the most terrifying site anyone could imagine, and even more terrifying than that.

"We got to stick together, now push anyone who gets in your way, just push for-" Shadow was interrupted by a scream, which came from Rouge. One of the demons had reached their group, and had taken Rouge. It threw her body high into the air, going up, and up, and up, and up…

"No, no, no, NOOOOO!" Shadow yelled, running after the monster, which had turned its back on the group.

"Shadow, no! You have to be strong for everyo-""No Sonic, you guys can go screw yourselves, I'm going after that FUCKING DEMON!" Shadow screamed, running off into the raging pandemonium.

"Sonic, leave him, he's too determined, let's go" Amy yelled, pulling him away. They continued onward, to the freedom the exits promised.

The fires raged on, the demons kept slaughtering innocent spectators, and the fucking music kept playing it's now demonic tune. The band knew exactly what was going on, and they all smiled, knowing they had caused it.

Eruptions of lava started to spurt, like acne on the face of the Earth. The lava was landing on people, burning their flesh, blistering it, until it was nothing.

The screaming continued, and death kept on, no one was safe.

"Silver, hurry, we have to keep up!" Blaze yelled at him. He was no slug, but he was always the slowest of them all. This would be his demise.

One of the demons had caught up to them, and was closing in on Silver, singling him out. It reached out for him, caught his leg, and pulled him away.

Blaze tried to reach for him, but the rest kept her from going for him. The monster carried him upside-down from his leg, and cut into his gut, causing him to spit up blood. The blood was oozing from his wound, bleeding like there was no tomorrow. The beast threw him down, leaving him to bleed to death.

Amy never stood a chance against her end. She was hit by lava, burning her to a crisp, leaving nothing but meat and bones. Never saw it coming either.

The only ones left were Sonic and Knuckles, who never left the Concert area. No one did. In fact, there wasn't a concert area anymore. Now, that area is a vacant lot. Not a single thing there.

You're probably expecting this to be in the news. Then you thought wrong. Nothing happened at all. None of this was real. There was no Sonic and co. There was no band named (insert band name here). There were no demons. Everything you just witnessed was a figment of your imagination.

And it will all repeat itself, with a different set of heroes, and a different circumstance. And it will happen, for the Orchestra of Death will not stop, until the whole world ceases to exist

**A/N: There, the only story that I've completed in my history as an FF author. Now, to clear some things up:**

**1: I am not a devil worshiper; I am a Christian, no matter what the story suggests**

**2: I am not insane, no matter what the story suggests**

**4: I did the same number skip joke with 3 :P**


End file.
